The Chosen One
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: What if Anakin wasn't mean't to be the Chosen One? What if the Prophecy was talking about someone more powerful who was bonded to Ahsoka? Ahsoka/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I was thinking of having this set just before the Clone Wars movie before Ahsoka Tano arrives on Christophsis as Anakin's padawan, but that would be a bit boring so I'm changing it to just before Ahsoka's shuttle arrives. But it's not the clone shuttle she arrives in and she's not alone. I'm not going to go into too much detail about the plot, just that Ahsoka won't become Anakin's padawan, and has anyone wondered if the Jedi prophecy wasn't talking about Anakin being the one to bring balance to the force? Oh and please bear in mind that I don't know much about the force or how the Jedi perceive it.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion. **

**Just one more thing, I have recently discovered that I might have asperger syndrome which affects my behaviour, and as such I have a sensitivity to criticism or lack of positive criticism which can cause me to get depressed. But I love writing and I don't think I could ever give it up, so please enjoy my work and I'll enjoy writing for your enjoyment.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

The Chosen One.

Things hadn't gone well for Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker on the planet Christophsis, the clone trooper Slick had betrayed his brothers by sabotaging their weapons stores effectively cutting their fighting capacity in half. And now after sending their ships back for more supplies they were under attack by a huge swarm of battle droids and tanks. Nothing had been going right and the droids outnumbers the clones 3 to 1, clones ran to the front line waiting for the clankers to get within effective blaster range but still be far enough away to not get killed in the process.

"There back!" Anakin shouted back to his former master.

Obi-wan came to a stop beside his former padawan firmly grasping his lightsaber. "I told you this victory was too easy, we never should have sent the ship back for supplies,"

"It wasn't my idea to send the ship back," Anakin reminded cynically.

"Alright men, second wave incoming!" Obi-wan shouted to the clones.

"Generals, the command centre just picked up a ship entering the atmosphere headed for our position. But it's not responding to any transmission," clone trooper Rex informed with Commander Cody beside him. "We've confirmed it as an unarmed Republic transport, it should be over our heads in about ten seconds,"

"What the devil are they doing here? Don't they know this planet's a war zone?" Obi-wan asked, as the roar of a ship's engines grew louder, momentarily halting the droid advance.

"Looks like we'll be getting a chance to find out," Anakin said, as a red and white ship flew in from behind the droid lines.

"Orders General?" Cody asked.

"Focus on the droids, it doesn't look like the ship's on a collision course, so let's just see what happens," Obi-wan instructed, igniting his lightsaber as the droids resumed their march against the clones.

"Sir! The ship's slowing down and opening its portside hatch!" Rex said taking cover from enemy fire. "They're right over the forward droid lines,"

"Maybe they're going to help us by dropping a few bombs on the clankers," Cody suggested, slamming a power cell into his blaster rifle.

"Doesn't matter, right now we've got bigger things to worry about," Anakin reminded, deflecting droid blaster fire.

"So much for a flanking manoeuvre," Obi-wan grumbled, looking up in time to see a pair of humanoids dropping from the ship, right on top to the droids. "What the devil?"

The instant the unidentified pair landed a powerful shockwave exploded outward knocking a full squad droids off their feet and hurling all over the place, some even landing at the feet of surprised clones who quickly blasted them full of holes. Wanting to finish the battle before asking any questions, Anakin and Obi-wan raced ahead to engage the droids as the new pair ignited their lightsabers, solving one mystery but leaving so many others unanswered. The shorter of the pair was clearly a youngling Togruta as identified by her red skin and montrals, wearing a pair of tight white pants and elbow length fingerless gloves, long leather boots, short skirt and strapless top that wrapped around her chest, her lightsaber was emerald green. Her companion was definitely male, wearing a brownish tunic with yellow trimmed collar, a yellow belt around his waist with a dark red short-sleeve tunic underneath and matching pants along with long leather boots, his weapon was also emerald green. Both had braids dangling from their heads identifying them as padawans, but the older one was using a sabre technique Obi-wan had never seen before, yet they were fighting in near perfect synchronization.

"Thanks for the help, but where did you learn that move?" Obi-wan asked, slicing up a super battle droid.

"I made it up! But with all due respect master, I don't think now's the time for small talk," the male padawan replied, pulling a flip-open star shaped device from his belt, which activated just like a lightsaber. "Let's see how these tinnies like my lightsaber shuriken!"

Releasing his grip the strange device started spinning while floating in the air as he expertly deflected blaster fire with one hand, in a move that caught even Anakin off guard, the young padawan twisted around to the left bringing his lightsaber through another droid pulling a full 360 degree spin. Releasing his other weapon as he came around he used the force to hurl it at the droids slicing them down effortlessly, then performing a reverse manoeuvre catching it as it came back. Behind them Cody had ordered the heavy cannons to open fire on the droid tank line forcing them to retreat, now that they had an interlude the Generals would be able to question their new arrivals.

"Nice moves, now mind telling us who you are and what you're doing here?" Anakin asked, deactivating his lightsaber.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano and this is Renton Thurston, I was send to inform both of you that Master Yoda needs you to return to the temple immediately, it's an emergency," Ahsoka answered, clipping her lightsaber to her belt.

"Well in case you hadn't noticed we're in a bit of trouble right now," Anakin replied hotly.

"Yes our communications have been a bit unreliable," Obi-wan added, sensing an extremely strong force connection from Renton, far stronger than Anakin. "But we've been calling for help,"

"You could try relaying a signal through my ship, I instructed them to land after they dropped us," Renton suggested, just as Cody came running up.

"Generals, Admiral Yularen's cruiser just made contact, he says the Jedi temple sent a padawan to deliver a message but she never made it to the staging area," Cody informed, suddenly noticing the Togruta padawan. "Is that her, sir?"

"And I thought clones were superior to droids," Renton muttered, earning a giggle from Ahsoka.

"We'd better tell the Admiral about your impromptu arrival young one, then contact the temple regarding who is assigned to who," Obi-wan suggested, sprinting back behind the clone lines.

'Unfortunately Master Kenobi, Ahsoka and I can't be assigned to a master," Renton said bringing the group to a halt.

"And why's that young one?" Anakin asked, not seeing the grimace on Ahsoka's face.

"Just watch and you'll see," Renton replied, walking back the way they came.

"I hate when this happens," Ahsoka mumbled, both suddenly becoming nauseous in the exact instant Renton reached a distance of 48 metres. "Actually I hate this next part even more,"

As Renton stepped another 2 metres both he and Ahsoka grabbed their chests and collapsed to their knees in pain, Obi-wan and Anakin both senses the padawans life energy draining away as their pain increased.

"Rex! Get him over here now!" Anakin ordered, as the clone captain had kneeled beside Renton.

"Right away sir!" Rex responded, hooking the padawan's arm over his shoulder and practically dragged him back.

Almost instantly both padawans began feeling better, taking in huge gulps of air as Rex set Renton down beside Ahsoka.

"Will someone explain to me what just happened?" Anakin asked as their breathing slowly normalised.

"It would seem they need to stay within 50 metres of each other or they get sick and start dying," Obi-wan mused loud out, stroking his beard in thought. "I suppose it would explain why Ahsoka never made it to the staging area when we sent the ship back for supplies,"

"Bad news Generals, the Admiral's is being engaged by a Separatist Fleet and they've had to break orbit, they said they'd be back once they link up with our supply ships," Cody informed.

"I guess we'll have to hold out a while longer," Anakin complained, turning his gaze to Ahsoka who had her head in Renton's lap as she drank greedily from a canteen. "So mind explaining what happened to the 2 of you,"

"There was an accident on the ship Ahsoka was taking during hyper-space, they were thrown off course and landed on my home world. Ahsoka was the only survivor but she was nearly dead when I rescued her, so I used the force to mould my life force with hers hoping I could keep her alive until she could recover on her own. But I did it so quickly that her life force was suppressed by mine, now we live off the same life force," Renton explained, taking the offered canteen from Ahsoka.

"Like two children sharing the same heart," Obi-wan deducted.

"And just where is your home world?" Anakin asked.

"About six galaxies away, thought the only way to get there is through a wormhole which destabilised and permanently closed once Ahsoka and I returned to this galaxy. Now there's no way for me to get back home," Renton answered, taking a big gulp of water. "My master always thought returning would mean I'd never be going back,"

"I'm sorry that you can never return to your home world young one, but just who is your master?" Obi-wan asked, taking a seat on the stone ground, then noticed Renton's saddened expression. "Oh I see, so your master is dead then?"

"Yes, it was an accident during a sparring session in rocky terrain about a year ago. I had used the force to push her away from me but I used too much power, the impact cracked her skull open but I know her death was painless," Renton said sadly, pulling out a second lightsaber from his tunic. "She made me promise her that day before sparring if I ever found a way back to republic space that I would take her body back to the temple and give her a proper burial, so I've kept her in stasis on the ship ever since,"

"Wait a minute, that's Master Lunamaria's lightsaber!" Obi-wan announced.

"Who's Master Lunamaria?" Anakin asked, not remembering the name.

"I'm not surprised you don't know about her, Anakin. Her ship disappeared without a trace 6 years after you were born and she was presumed dead but I never believed it," Obi-wan replied, turning his attention back to Renton. "I suppose that would make you 17 years old,"

"That's correct Master," Renton said, just as Ahsoka's head shot off his lap. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something?" Ahsoka answered in a rush, looking in the direction of the droid army. "Looks like they have a shield and it's expanding,"

"Not good, a shield will make our jobs next to impossible," Rex groaned, as clones readied their weapons again. "Heavy cannons will be useless against it,"

"Makes sense though, nothing they have can stop our artillery, with a shield they can use their superior numbers to take us out. Now that they're overconfident we might have a chance," Renton said, getting to his feet along with Ahsoka.

"Very insightful young one," Obi-wan complimented.

"I suppose you have a plan then?" Anakin asked sceptically.

"Well since the droids aren't in a hurry to finish us off, 2 of us could sneak past their lines and destroy the shield generator while the rest of us distract the droids and try to slow their advance," Renton suggested, clipping his former Master's lightsaber to his belt. "But since Ahsoka and I can't be separated, it might be better if we took out the generator while you and Master Skywalker engage the droids,"

"You're pretty confident if you think you and the youngling can take out the shield generator," Rex grinned.

"I'd have to agree with Renton on this Master, the 2 of us can keep the droids distracted long enough for them to take out the generator...," Anakin began, only to be silenced by the rapid and loud expulsion of gasses. "What was that?"

"Someone's beefing," Ahsoka giggled, despise the threat of impending doom. The guilty party coughed to try and hide their embarrassment.

"We do have more important things to worry about than whose passing wind," Obi-wan said, trying to be serious. "Renton, I think we should give your plan a try. Anakin and I will take the clones to distract the droids while you and Ahsoka attempt to destroy their shield generator before their tanks get in range of the heavy cannons,"

"We'll do our best," Ahsoka said cheerfully, beaming proudly.

"While a share Ahsoka's enthusiasm, I need something from the ship before we go," Renton added, tapping the comm. on his wrist. "R3, I need you to bring the board to my position immediately,"

"What board?" Anakin asked.

"Just a hover-board I built before Ahsoka crashed on my world. Something only force sensitive people can use," Renton replied, as a black and blue astromech droid came flying towards them towing something behind it. "Master Lunamaria, always said I was good with machines,"

"It seems then that you and Anakin have something in common," Obi-wan said offhandedly.

The black and blue astromech finally touched down then extended its third wheel, the red and white hover-board behind it floating a foot from the ground. It had an angular design at both ends, like two spear heads joined together at a thick middle, it was incredibly sleek and looked like it could carry two people. (A/N: if anyone's seen the series Eureka 7, then the board is something I took from the Nirvash.)

"Since we can risk being seen by the droids we'll have to around the shield before we head to the generator," Renton said, disconnecting the towing clamp from the front of the board. "R3 head back to the ship and prep for immediate take off in case we fail. If we do take off and set course for Coruscant and don't stop until you reach the Jedi temple,"

"How come you don't have two boards?" Anakin asked, as R3 trundled away.

"I don't have enough mastery over the force to ride this thing with much speed and control while fighting. The best I can do is to surf the wind," Ahsoka answered, mounting the front of the board as Rex handed her a backpack full of demolition charges. "Plus we would die if we were to get separated remember,"

"Watch what you say Ahsoka, Master Skywalker doesn't like it when people point out his stupidity," Renton, said, the board shooting off once he mounted it. "See you later Skyguy,"

"What? Hey! Who're you calling stupid? Get back here you little brats!" Anakin shouted after them, not noticing Obi-wan and the clones laughing at him.

"Let them go Anakin, they were only joking," Obi-wan consoled, patting his shoulder. "But all amusement aside we have to delay the droids before they reach the heavy cannons. Cody Rex gather all able bodied troops and follow us,"

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"So do you think Master Yoda will let us accompany Anakin to rescue Jabba's son?" Ahsoka asked lying on her stomach, shouting so Renton could hear her over the rushing wind.

"I'm not sure. Obi-wan will have explained things once we get back to base camp but Yoda might order us to the temple to try and break our force bond! Hopefully things will turn out the way we want them, I'll be promoted to Jedi Knight and you'll become my padawan! Then we can make sure you-know-who doesn't destroy the Republic and the Jedi Order!" Renton answered, riding the wind as if it were water.

"But what if we told the council and the senate what we know, then this war could be ended a lot sooner!" Ahsoka argued, as they glided through the empty crystal streets.

"If we did that we may end up destroying the order by acting too soon. A quick strike won't always win a battle!" Renton replied, coming to a stop once they reached the perimeter of the shield. "But something tells me the order will still die even if we manage to save it, Anakin's marriage might be the start of some major changes,"

"If you say so," she said, as they floated sideways alone the shield perimeter. "I can see the droid tank lines, judging by their speed I'd say they'll reach the heavy cannons in 30 minutes,"

"Obi-wan and Skywalker should be engaging them now," Renton contemplated, the shield passing harmlessly over them. "Ok, we'll take out the shield generator then prime the charges, fly over the enemy lines and take out as many as we can. Keep an eye out for any droids heading our way,"

"Got it," she replied, stretching out with the force as he directed the board towards the generator.

She knew he could easily detect if any droid from a mile away if needed, he just wanted to give Ahsoka the opportunity to develop her force sensitivity, something he intended to do even if the Jedi Council forbade them from participating as active Jedi. When she was informed of the force bond they shared, she realised her future in the order was in jeopardy if the Jedi master's couldn't break the connection between them. But as they trained on adapting to their limited range of movement, Ahsoka felt that she didn't need worry about the council's decision, whatever happened was the will of the force. If Renton decided to inform the council of his knowledge regarding the future of the Republic, she would follow his lead. Plus he did have a hot body for a human.

"Your focus is shifting Ahsoka," Renton reprimanded, giving her a folded shuriken as they rapidly approached the generator. "This one's all yours,"

"You're just saying that because I'm the one who blows it up in the movie," she grinned, snapping the blades open and activating them once she'd shifted into a squat, allowing her to send the shuriken slicing through the shield emitters as they passed it, causing an overload which in turn created a spectacular explosion.

"Maybe we should have brought Skywalker along, would have been a great opportunity to save his life," Renton joked, taking the shuriken back from Ahsoka after she'd retrieved it.

"Shouldn't we be helping to clean up the remaining droids before our reinforcements get here?" she asked, sitting with both legs hanging off the board.

"Too late, I can sense Master Yoda arriving. And the Separatist fleet is retreating," Renton replied, directing the board back to the clone base at a sedate pace. "Now we just have to wait and see what Yoda decides,"

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Acclamator class Assault ships had landed and begun depositing their troopers and supplies by the time Renton and Ahsoka returned to find Masters Obi-wan and Yoda conversing, Renton was wary of the Grand Master while Ahsoka seemed relieved and somewhat worried. Handing the demolition charges to a passing clone the pair waited as Obi-wan discussed the obvious situation between them with Yoda, who acutely studied Renton as he listened to Anakin's former Master. After a few more minutes the Masters approached the pair as they sat on Renton's board while Anakin stood nearby.

"Grateful I am to see you arrived safely, Padawan Tano. Unexpected is the company you have arrived with," Yoda said casting a glance at Renton. "Discusses your unique situation with me Obi-wan has, unheard of this type of bonding is,"

"So what will happen to us?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because of this bond you share, tested the two of you will be, by accompanying Skywalker to the Teth system," Yoda answered.

"Teth? That's Wild Space. The droid army isn't even in that sector," Anakin said objectively.

"Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutt's son has been," Yoda informed.

"You want me and these 2, to rescue Jabba's son?" Anakin asked septically.

"Anakin, we'll need the Hutts' allegiance to give us an advantage over Dooku. Plus this will be an excellent opportunity to see if Renton and Ahsoka can work around their bond to complete a mission," Obi-wan explained, knowing why Anakin seemed reluctant to help a Hutt.

"Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-wan will. Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son, your mission will be, Skywalker," Yoda instructed, turning to Renton and Ahsoka. "If succeed you do, to the Jedi Council I will speak regarding your status as Padawans,"

"I understand Master Yoda, but it was Master Lunamaria's last wish that I be given the rank of Jedi Knight," Renton said, taking a memory disk from his tunic and handed it to the miniature Jedi. "This contains a recording of her last wishes as well as the specifics of how she'd like her burial to be carried out,"

"Very well, give this my full attention, after this matter with Jabba the Hutt is concluded I will," Yoda replied, taking the disk from Renton. "With haste you must now go and may the force be with you,"

"Understood Master," Anakin said, turning to his clone captain. "Rex get the troops organised for immediate departure,"

"Right away sir," Rex replied, running off to gather the 501st.

"Master Yoda, the ship Ahsoka and I arrived him has my Master's body on board, would it be possible to have a few clones escort her back to Coruscant?" Renton asked, hopping on his board with Ahsoka sitting on the front.

"See to it immediately I shall," Yoda answered.

"Thank you Master," Renton replied, taking off after the gunships with Anakin and the troops aboard.

"You could sense it as well, couldn't you Master Yoda?" Obi-wan asked.

"Indeed I could Master Obi-wan. Never before have I felt a padawan so strong with the force. Even more powerful than Skywalker, Renton Thurston is," Yoda replied.

"Well then, if I've got to make a treaty with Jabba, I'd best be on my way," Obi-wan said, bowing slightly before making his way to his starfighter.

**Disclaimer: So what did everyone think of my newest fan fic? First off Renton and Ahsoka do know the truth about the clone wars, as for how, Renton's home world is Earth which I guess is cheating a bit knowing what happens in the Star Wars universe. But there will only be gradual changes, plus Renton being able to perform a few techniques that aren't exactly Star Wars related. So leave a review, tell me what you thought about this and I'll be getting back with the next chapter once I've written it up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm glad people enjoyed this and I'm surprised at the number of hits I've gotten in only a few days after posting it. As for Ahsoka having a special ability I was thinking she could draw on Renton's power through their bond but what I haven't told you is just how powerful Renton is compared to Anakin and I'm not going to, just yet. Oh and there may be more farting along the way, if I go overboard let me know. **

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

The Chosen One.

Teth System.

Republic Assault Ship.

Hanger Deck.

"Ok boys listen up!" Anakin bellowed, grabbing the attention of his clones. "Our mission is to rescue the son of Jabba the Hutt, who's been kidnapped and taken to a monastery on the planet we are currently orbiting! Our scouts have confirmed at least two droid battalions so taking the place without endangering the Hutt will be a little difficult,"

"So what's the strategy sir?" Rex asked, holding his helmet under his arm.

"Because of our limited options we're going to have to climb our way up, taking out any droids along the way," Anakin replied, motioning to a hologram projected by R2.

"Forgive the interruption Master Skywalker, but have you considered the handicap Ahsoka and I have into your battle plans?" Renton asked, floating above the troops on his board, Ahsoka sitting beside him. "Climbing up the cliff face not only makes it harder for us to fight but it also increases the risk of high casualties for the mission. Plus you seem to have forgotten about the two of us completely and you probably haven't considered that we might have something to contribute,"

"He's got a point sir," Rex said.

"Alright then, what about the shockwave you used on Christophsis?" Anakin asked. "Could you use that to knock any droids out of our way during the ascent?"

"No ascending is basically not an option for us. I get weakened depending on how much power I put into a shockwave, so Ahsoka will have to defend me while I recover, she can fight and fly the board at the same time, just not with a high level of skill. The only way to maximize droid destruction would be to drop in right above them," Renton explained, getting murmurs from the troops. "I do have an idea of how we can do this with minimal casualties, with your permission of course Master Skywalker,"

"Let's hear what you've got," Anakin acquiesced, motioning Renton to continue.

"Well, I was thinking instead of going straight in with the gunships we take the ship over the monastery in a low level pass where you, me and Ahsoka will jump out giving me time to charge my shockwave up enough to give the gunships enough space to land. The problem is that I'll be weakened for a while so I'll be needing you and Ahsoka to cover me while I recover," Renton suggested, looking around suddenly as the spluttering sound of broken wind was heard throughout the hanger.

"Ok, who dropped their guts?" Ahsoka asked humorously, snorting into her hand as several clones announced their distaste for their comrade's flatulence.

"Flatulence aside, I've decided to go with Padawan Thurston's plan. Rex get the troops ready for deployment while I inform the bridge," Anakin instructed, heading for the nearest turbo lift.

"Right away sir," Rex replied, turning to his men. "Right you heard the general, let's get ready to scrap some clankers!"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ahsoka asked, feeling slightly peeved at being left out.

"First of all, you need to calm down. Skywalker isn't used to having a padawan to deal with let alone two with a special bond between them. Secondly we have to wait until the bridge gives us the signal to jump," Renton answered, stepping off the board once he lowered it enough to the deck. "Wanna play toss the shuriken?"

"And I thought you outgrew those youngling games?" she asked even when she plunked a shuriken from his belt.

"Let's just say this is practicing your technique," he replied casually, taking position 20 meters away. "And next time we do it blindfolded,"

"Sure but no using your hands this time, I need all the handicaps I can get," she stipulated, the blades activating when she snapped them open.

"Should've had me catch it without using the force. No hands isn't much of a handicap," he smirked, folding his arms over his chest.

"**All hands this is the bridge, prepare for atmospheric entry and insertion of ground forces in T-minus 2 minutes. The ship will be passing over the monastery on the port side. I repeat: prepare for atmospheric entry and insertion of ground forces in T-minus 2 minutes. The ship will be passing over the monastery on the port side**,"

"So much for practice," Ahsoka grumbled, hopping back on the board just as Anakin returned to the hanger. "Get the lead out Skyguy!"

"Don't get snippy with me little one! This is no time for your childish games," Anakin grouched, stepping on the board behind Ahsoka.

"Don't listen to him Ahsoka, he's just annoyed that we're not using his plan," Renton chuckled as the 'Chosen One' rolled his eyes.

"**General Skywalker. We'll be over the target in 60 seconds. Standby to drop**,"

"Roger that," Anakin replied into his comm. link, as the bay doors opened. "Rex!"

"**Yes General**,"

"Launch the gunships 30 seconds after we've dropped, but don't approach the monastery until I give the signal," Anakin instructed, bracing himself as Renton leapt out of the ship, followed by himself and Ahsoka seconds later. "How far to the target?"

"About 500 meters!" Ahsoka shouted over the rushing wind. "When Renton unleashes the shockwave it should have enough force to slow our decent!"

"You better be right about this!" Anakin shouted back, just as his stomach became lodged in his throat from the sudden stop. "Get us down there! Rex, this is Skywalker, begin insertion!"

"**Roger that General. On your location in 2 minutes**,"

Igniting their lightsabers as they landed Ahsoka rushed over to Renton's collapsed form as he panted from exhaustion, his force shockwave managed to blast a dozen droids off the landing pad, while the rest had been blown back into the monastery courtyard.

"How long before he recovers?" Anakin asked, keeping his eyes on the disoriented droids.

"Five minutes!" Ahsoka shouted back.

"Great," Anakin grumbled gripping his lightsaber even tighter. "Get him on the board and get off the landing pad! I'll try holding the droids off until the troops get here!"

"I didn't know we needed to be protected from 12 droids, Master Skywalker," Renton said, his body feeling like it weighed a ton.

"I thought you said I would take 5 minutes for him to recover!" Anakin shouted, deflecting laser bolts from the advancing droids.

"You're lucky I didn't use any more power or it would take me even longer to recover," Renton replied, as a hail of blaster fire obliterated the remaining clankers. "And here comes the cavalry,"

One by one the gunships dropped their troops and two AT-TE Walkers as Ahsoka helped Renton to his feet, while Anakin was too busy giving out orders to acknowledge the success of Renton's strategy.

"He is so arrogant. He can't even show proper gratitude for your plan," Ahsoka huffed, adjusting her top slightly.

"Says the inexperienced Padawan," Renton chided, sending his board somewhere above the monastery. "Just remember that he started his Jedi training too late and the fact that most see him as the Chosen One is also a factor,"

"You're right, but you can't really blame me for thinking that way, I'm still just a teenager," Ahsoka argued, wishing she had worn the bikini top Renton's sister gave her before they left his home world.

Inside the Monastery.

Overlooking the Courtyard.

Watching the clones deploy from the gunships and secure the courtyard, Asajj Ventress dismissed the caretaker droid after she made sure it understood its assignment, once done she turned her attention to the male padawan being helped by the Togruta youngling. In all her training she had never seen Count Dooku use the attack the boy used, granted her master would never show her that kind of power but something about the boy unsettled her. If what she was feeling was right he was far more powerful than Skywalker, the Jedi's so called Chosen One. Her musing her cut off by her communicators incessant beeping.

"They have taken the monastery, Master. Skywalker is here. He's on his way to rescue the Hutt," she reported to Dooku's hologram, deliberately omitting the two Padawans from her report.

"**Well done Ventress. All is going according to plan**," Dooku said.

"I could easily take them now," Ventress suggested, eager to fight Skywalker again.

"**Patience. Collect the data I need**," Dooku instructed. "**You will get your chance at revenge soon enough**,"

"Mistress. The Jedi have entered the dungeon," a droid reported as Dooku's hologram vanished.

Monastery Dungeon.

Once fully recovered Renton, Ahsoka and Anakin entered the monastery while half the clones guarded the courtyard, knowing what awaited them Renton brought a backpack alone to carry the Hutt in. Both padawans thought it was incredibly stupid to have droids waiting for them if they were going to be ambushed after retrieving Jabba's son, though Ahsoka was getting edgy with all the blasters pointed at her back.

"Can we please do something about these droids?" Ahsoka pleaded.

"Go ahead, you could probably use the saber practice," Anakin said degradingly, wanting to get this mission over so he wouldn't have to deal with padawans. '_I still can't believe I'm stick playing babysitter_,'

"Says you," Renton grumbled, knocking Anakin off his feet with the force. "Sorry about that, I get unstable if someone demeans my friends,"

"Just find the Hutt, I'll take care of the droids," Anakin ordered, reaching for his lightsaber as he got back on his feet.

"I don't think he likes me," Renton said feigning ignorance, as Anakin sliced the droids apart.

"Probably because we keep pointing out the flaws in his plans," Ahsoka suggested, sniffing the air. "Yep, the Hutt's in this cell,"

"And I thought that smell was coming from you Thurston," Anakin commented condescendingly, clipping his lightsaber to his belt.

"You don't like me very much do you?" Renton asked, his advanced force abilities allowing him to peer into Anakin's mind.

"Actually Thurston, I don't like you at all, so don't get in my way," Anakin warned, glaring down at the padawan. "The sooner I complete this mission the sooner I stop having to babysit the two of you,"

"You make it sound like I'm a threat to you, Master Skywalker," Renton said suspiciously.

"Just keep out of my way, Thurston! I won't let some snotnosed padawan steal my glory!" Anakin seethed.

"Glory? I thought the Jedi didn't believe in personal glory. That's the problem with you Master Skywalker, you think this is all about you when it's about saving this galaxy from being controlled by the Sith. But with the way you're acting I'd say you were turning to the dark side, you're supposed to be the Chosen One but you're acting like a spoiled brat who's not getting all the attention anymore," Renton replied calmly, feeling an extra weight on his back. "I realise you don't like me but until this mission is over you'll just have to tolerate Ahsoka's and my presences,"

"Fine but as soon as this mission's over I'm going to recommend the both of you are banished from the order," Anakin growled out.

"Good luck with that, so are we done now?" Renton asked cheerily.

"For now," Anakin replied with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok, see you topside," Ahsoka called out, leaving the dungeon alongside Renton.

'_Great, now to rescue the Hutt and get out of here_,' Anakin thought, entering the cell only to have the door slam shut an inch from crushing his nose. '_That was too close_,'

"Hey Skyguy, we've got Jabba's son with us so let's go," Ahsoka chuckled at the dumbfounded look on his face. "You were just too busy arguing with Renton to notice,"

"Just remember, Master Skywalker. Jealously is the path to the dark side," Renton reminded in a sing-along voice.

'_Great now he's lecturing me_,' Anakin signed tiredly, trying to release his anger into the force. "I'm not jealous,"

"Am not!"

"Are too,"

"Am not!"

"Are too,"

"Am not!"

"Are too,"

"Am not!"

"Are too,"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"See, you are jealous," Renton smirked victoriously, confusing the clones in the courtyard.

"That's right I am jealous of you and don't you forget it!" Anakin finished, eyes widening in realisation. "Hey, wait a minute damn it! You tricked me! And for the last time, I am not jealous of you!"

"Whatever floats your boat, Skyguy," Renton chuckled, sticking his tongue out and pulling down his left lower eyelid.

"If you boys are done with this little pissing contest, I think I should point out that Stinky doesn't look so hot. I think he might be sick," Ahsoka said pointing the coughing Huttlet.

"Stinky?" Anakin queried, looking between Renton and the Hutt. "Are you talking about Thurston or the Hutt?"

"General. Sorry to interrupt your discussion but General Kenobi's requesting an update," Rex informed, right before the sick Huttlet puked on Anakin's boot.

"Oh this is just PERFECT! JUST ONE MORE THING I HATE ABOUT THIS MISSION!" the general shouted. "HUTTS ARE NOTHING MORE THAN DISCUSTING PILES OF POODOO! IF WE DIDN'T NEED THEIR SPACE LANES I'D HAPPILY WIPE THEM ALL OFF FACE OF THE GALAXY!"

"Did you account for this when you arrived?" Ahsoka whispered to Renton, watching Anakin as he ranted.

"At least you won't have him as a master when this is over. And the Caretaker droid's just finished recording his outburst," Renton whispered back, using the force to calm Skywalker's volatile temper. "Master Skywalker, if you like, Ahsoka and I can report to Master Obi-wan while you take a few moments to meditate?"

"An excellent suggestion Padawan, I think I do need to meditate," Anakin conceded, taking a seat in a meditative position. "Contact Obi-wan and inform him of our situation,"

"Understood Master Skywalker," Renton replied, making his way to Anakin's fighter with Ahsoka. "Captain Rex, can we get some water for the Huttlet?"

"Sure thing, kid," Rex answered, grabbing a canteen from another trooper.

**Disclaimer: And that at long last is the second chapter. I had wanted to get to have Renton and Ahsoka fight Ventress together but some parts were hard to put together. Right now I'd like to know which sounds better, Ahsoka and Renton fighting Ventress in sync or Renton fighting the bald bitch? Review and I'll get back with the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Thanks to ****newfoundspartan's help I've been able to set a few things straight with regards to a few ideas I've had, like Renton's limited experience using the force since he is still a padawan. Also I might skip key parts that are in the movie cause it'll be hard to fit them in. **

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

The Chosen One.

"**Padawan Thurston, Tano? Where's Anakin**?" Obi-wan asked, his hologram looking between Renton and Ahsoka.

"He's meditating right now Master. He had an emotional outburst and asked Renton and I to inform you of our situation," Ahsoka answered, getting the Huttlet to drink from a canteen.

"**Well I see you've rescued Jabba's son, that's one bit of good news at least**," Obi-wan replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I don't think now's the time to relax Master, the number of battle droids we've encountered suggests the Separatists are behind this abduction. They may be trying to get the Hutt clan to go to war against the Republic by making it look like we were the ones who kidnapped Jabba's son," Renton explained, waiting for the imminent arrival of the droid fighters. The situation reminding him somewhat of the day he and Ahsoka indirectly met.

"**That's troubling**," Obi-wan said stroking his beard.

"Master we have another problem, this Huttlet is very sick. We need to get him to a proper medic," Ahsoka informed, dodging another volley of vomit. "Please tell us you're almost here,"

"**I'll be there with the Resolute within the hour, just protect that Huttlet until we get there**," Obi-wan instructed, just as the sound of droid fighters could be heard.

"Oh no, incoming!" Renton shouted, looking up to see a droid transport and fighters approaching the monastery. "Gotta go Master, we've got droid reinforcements, we could really use some help,"

"**I'll be there as soon as I can just protect the Huttlet**," Obi-wan ordered, just as his hologram flicker out.

"Now what do we do?" Ahsoka asked, grasping her lightsaber.

"Running for cover would be a good idea," Renton replied anxiously, bolting for the monastery with Ahsoka hot on his heals even as Anakin and the clones engaged the enemy. "R2 lets go!"

The astromech droid quickly rocketed out of Anakin's starfighter mere seconds before it was destroyed by droid fighters, following the two padawans as they weaved through the clones and walkers. Anakin who had awoken from his meditation at Renton's alert, was organising the troops even as the transport managed to touch down at the landing pad allowing droid reinforcements to pour out, while Ventress watched with a smug smirk on her face.

"Destroy the walkers first, then eliminate the clones," she ordered conceitedly.

"Roger roger," a droid replied, relaying her orders.

****

"Master Skywalker, we need to pull back for now! We're far too outnumbered!" Ahsoka shouted, just as both walkers were taken out by spider droids.

"Rex you heard her, pull everyone back inside," Anakin ordered, backing up as he continued deflecting droid blaster fire.

"Copy that! Alls unit fall back! Fall back!" Rex shouted, watching more of his brothers fall.

Only 15 clones made it inside the monastery before they sealed the main door with Anakin sliding in just in time to avoid being cut in half, if he'd been 5 seconds faster he might have avoided another string of vomit that landed on his face.

"Someone want to get me some water?" he asked neutrally right before he was suddenly doused with said water from Ahsoka. "Thanks,"

"No problem Skyguy," Ahsoka replied humorously as she threw the empty canteen away. "So now what?"

"I say we fall back to a more defensible area that will give us a better chance of surviving til our reinforcements arrive," Renton suggested, feeling a dark presence beyond the door.

"Or we could have R2 find a backdoor we could use so we can get Stinky medical assistance and back to his father alive," Ahsoka added, taking the Huttlet from Renton.

"Wouldn't hurt to try. Captain, hold them here as long as you can," Anakin instructed, following Ahsoka and Renton further into the monastery.

"Will do sir. You heard the General, get ready to turn those clankers into scrap metal," Rex ordered.

Finding a computer terminal in one of the abandoned living quarters R2 quickly plugged in.

"Looks like the little guy's finally asleep," Renton said, taking the backpack from Ahsoka and setting it on the floor. "We should get some rest too Ahsoka,"

"Good idea, my shoulders are killing me," Ahsoka groaned, rubbing her at her back.

"Lie down and I'll give you a backrub then," Renton offered, patting the bed as he sat on the edge. "You can keep your clothes on this time,"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who stripped me after you saved me from drowning on your homeworld, when my ship crashed," she joked, lying down on her stomach with her arms folded under her chin. "Doesn't seem fair though, me getting a backrub while those poor clone troopers have to fight a bunch of droids,"

"If it makes you feel better, Master Skywalker's not getting one either," he joked back, digging the heels of his palm into her upper back.

"Just out of curiosity Snips, why are you wearing that skimpy outfit?" Anakin asked, standing behind R2.

"Makes me feel sexy, ooohh right there!" Ahsoka hissed as Renton dug his hands into a particularly large knot in her left shoulder blade.

Any further discussion was cut short by an explosion that rocked the monastery.

"That sounded bad," Anakin said worriedly, just as R2 his sounded success, projecting a hologram of the monastery highlighting a rear landing platform.

"A backdoor landing platform!" Ahsoka announced excitedly, leaping from the bed. "Now all we need to do is call for a gunship,"

"Great now where's Stinky?" Anakin asked, holding an empty backpack.

"I think I saw him crawling between your legs Ahsoka," Renton replied jovially, tapping his chin.

"Uegh, I seriously didn't need that mental image," Ahsoka cringed in discussed.

"Then what's that on the bed?" Renton asked, pointing to a squirming Huttlet where Ahsoka's boots had been. "I guess he was feeling cold,"

"Cut the chatter you two," Anakin chided lightly, slipping the backpack over his shoulders when Rex's voice came over his communicator.

"**Anakin, Anakin, do you copy**?"

"Anakin?" Ahsoka wondered, placing the Huttlet in the back pack.

"That's not like Rex," Anakin frowned.

"**Anakin, do you copy? We've held the droids. What is your location**?"

"Ventress," Anakin scowled.

"Dooku's assassin?" Ahsoka asked.

"Makes sense, Dooku has her kidnap Jabba's son then has her take him from us to make it look like we were the ones responsible to get the Hutts to fight against the Republic," Renton surmised.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get off this planet before that happens," Ahsoka cheered.

****

Rear Landing Platform.

Having no luck contacting Obi-wan, Anakin tried Captain Rex only to hear the sound of blaster fire.

"Sounds like Rex needs some help. You two stay here, keep calling for a gunship," Anakin instructed.

"Not to point out the obviousness of why we need to stay together, I think you should stay with us Master Skywalker. I doubt Ahsoka and I can take on Ventress by ourselves and survive. Beside Rex will be getting reinforcements if Master Kenobi is here," Renton pointed out, turning to the door to see 2 destroyers rolling towards them.

"Great, rolling death balls," Ahsoka groaned, igniting her lightsaber.

"Allow me," Renton said, using the force to launch the rolling droids off the ground allowing Ahsoka and Anakin to slice them up.

"That takes care of them, but what about her?" Ahsoka asked, pointing to the advancing Ventress.

"R2 get the door," Anakin instructed, pulling his lightsaber from his belt, the astromech managing to close the heavy steel door before Ventress made it out.

"This is bad," Renton gulped as two red lightsabers started cutting through the door. "Now what?"

"I'm not looking forward to going into the jungle," Ahsoka said, turning around just as the cloud parted to reveal their escape. "Master, Renton, another landing platform and there's a ship as well,"

"Yeah and we've got spider droids climbing up to meet us," Renton added, looking over the side of the platform, just as the droids opened fire causing a number of large insects to emerge from their cacoons. "I'd rather ride my board than one of those,"

"See you on the other side then," Anakin replied, jumping off the platform, just managing to land on one of the bugs.

"We are in serious trouble," Renton muttered, hearing a loud clang behind them they turn to see Ventress stepping through the freshly cut hole. "We are in very serious trouble,"

"That's not helpful right now," Ahsoka growled as they ignited their lightsabers.

"I don't have time to play with children, so tell me where Skywalker is and I'll make your deaths painless," Ventress taunted smugly, pointing at them with one of her lightsabers.

"Well he's obviously not here, but I do have some scalp wax that'll put a shine on that ugly head of yours," Renton jeered, sending a force punch into Ventress's stomach that launched her backwards 3 feet.

"You'll pay for that you little pest," Ventress growled clutching her abdomen.

"I'd love to, but we've got other things to do so you can just kiss my ass bitch," Renton mocked, just as his hover-board arrive. "Time to flip out Ahsoka,"

"Right behind you," she replied, both back flipping off the platform mere seconds before it collapsed to land on the board. "Better luck next time baldy!"

Renton on the other hand was deathly silent as he directed the board after Anakin, this was the first time he'd ever faced anyone who used the dark side of the force as he and his former master Lunamaria were the only force sensitive people on Earth. He knew despite his extremely high midi-chlorian count he was severely lacking in experience, something that would most likely keep him as a padawan. This presented a problem with bond he shared with Ahsoka, the Jedi code forbade a master from training 2 padawans but it would be impossible for them to be trained separately.

"Hey what's got you all serious?" Ahsoka asked, wrapping her arms around him from behind, breaking from his musing.

"It's nothing," Renton quickly replied.

"Nothing my butt, I can tell you're worried about something and I wasn't even looking at you. I also know it has something to do with Ventress, I could feel how uneasy you it was making me feel same way," she said, her eyes widening as she came to realisation. "You've never faced the dark side have you?"

"How could I have? I was the only force sensitive person on Earth aside from my master, and I've never felt the kind of dark energy I felt from Ventress. I may have an extremely high midi-chlorian count but that doesn't mean squat without experience to channel that power. Right now the two of us are on equal terms in saber skills and knowledge of the force, so the council most likely won't promote me to Jedi Knight like we hoped," he explained, feeling her arms tense around him. "But right now we have to focus on the mission, we'll see what the council decides afterwards. And we should really find you a proper top to wear, at least something that gives you more protection then that measly tube top,"

"Hey!" she shrieked indignantly, removing her arms from his person. "There's nothing wrong with how I dress,"

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with dressing how you like, but with your stomach exposed like that you might as well paint a target on yourself. You can be sexy and make sure you're protected at the same time," he reasoned, seeing they were close the other landing platform. "Anyway we'll discuss this later ok?"

"Sure thing," she replied meekly, looking down at the piece of cloth wrapped around her adolescent breasts. '_At least someone thinks I look sexy_,'

"Of course I think you look sexy Ahsoka, what guy wouldn't?" he asked, not seeing her raised eye marking. (A/N: I put eye marking since she doesn't have eyebrows.)

"Uh thanks but, I didn't say anything," she said warily, wondering if he could hear her thoughts. '_I want to see you naked_,'

"Hey whoa! I am not taking my clothes off," Renton gasped, looking back at her. '_Wait did you just speak to me through your mind_?'

"It looks like we can hear each other's thoughts through our bond. What am I thinking now?" She asked, sending him a mental image of her in a bikini.

"I don't know, I couldn't hear you that time," he confessed. "We'll have to speak to the council after the mission's over,"

**Disclaimer: Sorry about the lateness of this update but I've been having trouble keeping the flow of the original storyline going. I'm thinking of just skipping ahead to when they land on Tatooine but I'm not sure what I'll do, so suggestions are welcome and needed and I'll be back with the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I was thinking about not giving Renton and Ahsoka knowledge of events from Star Wars, but I'm not the first person to try something like this. There are several fan fics where someone comes from the future to change the past, so if anyone doesn't like it that's too bad. I can do whatever I want with my fan fics, I just hope everyone likes it. Oh and I'll be making a few changes to Ahsoka's outfit before or after they arrive at the Jedi temple.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Communications**"

"_Telepathy_"

The Chosen One.

After commandeering an old spice freighter Anakin did what he could to land on the Resolute. Only for that plan to explode when Vulture droids made a suicide run at the portside hanger. Ahsoka was busy holding the Huttlet while Renton was trying to get the deflector shields online. He had ample time to do this once the ship entered hyper-space. While the boys were repairing the ship, Ahsoka had disappeared to the rudimentary medical bay in search of medicine for their sick passenger. Fortunately the ship was only 50m long so she didn't have to worry about their distance limit. She searched through the cargo hold for something to wear once they arrived on Tatooine. For some reason she found several marron cloaks with gold trims that must have belonged to either smugglers or the monks from the Teth monastery.

"_Renton? Can you hear me_?" Ahsoka asked in her mind, focusing her thoughts on him.

"_Yeah I can hear you this time_," he replied.

"_I found some cloaks in the cargo hold we can wear if Skyguy gets us shot down_," she informed, looking for one in her size. "_How are you 2 going with repairs_?"

"_Well the systems on my master's ship aren't that different from this one, so we should have everything but the rear deflector shields repaired by the time we reach Tatooine in a few hours_." he answered.

"**Ahsoka, how's the Hutt doing**?" Anakin asked, cutting off her mental conversation.

"He's just fine Skyguy," she answered. "I'm searching the cargo hold for anything we can use when we arrive at Tatooine."

"**Never mind that. I'm sending Renton down to fix a power coupling for the atmospheric force field. I want you to give him a hand**," Anakin instructed.

"Want me to shine his boots for him while I'm at it?" she asked jovially.

"**If you've got the time**," Anakin replied offhandedly.

Turning off her comm. link Ahsoka went back to rummaging through the cargo while Stinky dozed away on top of a crate she already searched. Another interesting find was a dozen pairs of hooded trench coats and ponchos. As well as an assortment of near see-through mesh tops. Picking up the first one she found they were made of a sturdy material yet light enough for comfort. Wanting to feel the material against her chest she yanked off her tube top. Not sensing Renton watching silently behind her as she slipped on a long-sleeved mesh top. Fortunately the collar was stretchy keeping her from tearing it with her head-tails. Unfortunately the garment was two sizes too big on her slim body.

"Would you be undressing so casually in a room full of clones? Or other Jedi for that matter?" Renton asked sensually against her left montral. Causing her to shiver in pleasure. "And just think of what would happen if some random stranger came walking by. You never know who's depraved enough to rape a youngling. Even if she is a padawan."

"Maybe I just wanted to give you something sexy to look at. And it's not like I haven't been naked around other Jedi before," she purred, enjoying the feel of his hot breath on her skin. "Plus I am going through puberty. And as long as you're with me I won't have a problem showering in a room full of naked clones."

"Like we have a choice," he muttered, spying a pair of mesh shorts in the crate. "Hmm, those mesh shorts look like they'll reach to your boots. Why don't you try those on while I fix the power coupling?"

"_And here I was hoping you'd undress me yourself_?" she smirked, using the force to unbuckle her boots.

"I heard that. Now focus on something other than your raging hormones before I spank you," Renton reproached, making it look like he was making repairs.

****WARNING**WARNING**SEXUAL MOMENT** WARNING**WARNING****

Deciding to have a little more fun Ahsoka tugged off her skirt and pants once she'd removed her boots. Exposing the white markings on her legs, and the black thong that disappeared between her red backside. While on earth she found that thongs were more comfortable than her regular pair of panties, as they didn't pull on her skin when she bent her legs. Unaware of Renton's gaze on her backside, she searched through the mesh shorts for a pair in her size. By the time Renton had finished the repairs she had looked through every pair but could only find ones that were too big for her small frame, just like the tops.

"Is there a reason you took your pants and skirt off before looking for a pair in your size?" Renton asked in her ear.

"Like I said 'Maybe I just wanted to give you something sexy to look at'," she whispered sensually, trying to grind herself against him.

"I will always find you sexy. So you don't have to take your clothes off to get my attention. I can also sense your desire for me better than anyone else," he said understandingly, grabbing her hips to stop her movements. "What can I do to bring your heat under control?"

(A/N: just to be clear, I have no idea what Togruta mating rituals are like or if they have similar genitals to us. So like everyone else I'm making it up. I just hope I'm not going too far with this.)

"I need sexual relief or I'll attempt to mate with any unmated male I feel a strong attraction to. Right now I'm at the stage where these feelings will be satisfied without actually mating. Normally a Togruta female would pleasure herself in private. But I don't think that would work this time," she sighed lustfully, taking one of his hands and guiding it to her crotch. "I heard that Master Shaak Ti went through the same thing with her master. And I'd rather have you pleasure me than anyone else."

"Just try not to wake the baby," he whispered softly.

Pulling her thong aside to give easier access her moistening crotch, his other hand worked its way up to her still growing breasts as he drew her svelte body against him. Ahsoka's eyes fluttered closed at the pleasurable sensations building between her legs as his fingers gently stroked the folds of her womanhood. The hand at her chest fondled the first soft spongy orb it came into contact with, occasionally tweaking the hardening nipple.

"Oh god... don't stop...," she panted, her head dropping against his shoulder, giving his lips access to her cheek. "I've never felt like this before."

"Just relax and enjoy," he whispered in her ear, placing butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Uh...uh...oh...uh...," Ahsoka panted, trying her hardest not to scream as he rubbed at her clit with his thumb. Not knowing he was using the force to stimulate her pleasure centres. "Oh... my... UMPH!" she gasped as Renton captured her lips, muffling the scream from her sudden orgasm.

Once her body had stopped convulsing Renton gently removed his fingers from her groin but kept their mouths connected, as one of her hands held him in place. A pinch to her backside caused her to gasp in surprise, allowing his tongue to slip between her parted lips into her mouth.

****SEXUAL MOMENT OVER**SEXUAL MOMENT OVER****

Tatooine.

"You two took your sweet time," Anakin grumbled, gazing at the desert planet with dismay.

"We had to make sure Jabba's son was feeling better," Ahsoka replied, sitting in the co-pilot seat with the Huttlet in her arms.

"Whatever. Just strap yourselves in and prepare for landing," he huffed, setting the approach vector.

(A/N: Sorry about this but I'm just going to skip ahead to after the crash.)

"Please tell me Master Obi-wan was kidding about you being shot down again," Renton groaned, picking himself gingerly off the deck. "Oww, oww, oww."

"Hey, blame those droids not me," Anakin shot back, rolling the kinks out of his neck. "How's the Hutt?"

"He's ok. And I'm fine too, thanks for asking," Ahsoka grunted, having landed upside down with her butt in the air. "I don't know whether to throw up or throw down."

"At least you haven't eaten rodent lately," Renton commented, using the force to get her back on her feet. "Anything hurt?"

"I might have bumped my head on something, but other than that I'm ok," she replied.

"What's so bad about Ahsoka eating rodents?" Anakin asked, doing a quick check of the ship's systems.

"Rodents give me gas," she explained, feeling a sudden pull on her chest she looked down to see the Huttlet had grabbed and tugged her tube top down enough to expose her left breast. "Hey! Don't go pulling my clothes off, you little worm!"

"Looks like we'll have to find you something to wear other than a tube top," Renton sighed, making sure both his lightsabers were attached to his belt. "Just be glad we aren't in the middle of a battle."

**Disclaimer: Sorry to stop it here but I'm just so stuck I can't get anywhere with this at the moment. I am now taking suggestions of alternant outfits for Ahsoka to wear. If you can, give me a web link to the outfit you'd like to see her in no matter how skimpy. So leave a review and I'll see you all at my next update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I hope to have the movie events finished by the end of this chapter. Also after seeing the episode 'Overlords' I might be giving Renton some other force abilities that aren't seen in Star Wars. And just a reminder that I suck at writing fight scenes, but I've been getting help from ****gunman****.**

"Speech"

_Thought_

"**Communications**"

"_Telepathy_"

The Chosen One.

Twilight Cargo Bay.

"So, Master Skywalker. Which way to Jabba's palace?" Renton asked, donning a hooded trench coat, while Ahsoka packed a few water canteens away in a backpack.

"Well I tried to land us as close as possible, so we should be there by nightfall," Anakin replied.

"Will that be enough time to meet Jabba's deadline?" Renton asked.

"Let's hope so. Come on. It's a long walk across the Dune Sea," Anakin sighed, not looking forward to facing Jabba after all these years.

"We'd make better time if this bucket actually had a speeder on board" Ahsoka huffed, slipping a poncho over her body.

"I'll be sure to have the Separatists include one the next time we steal one of their ships," Anakin joked to the padawan.

"And make sure it has a Jacuzzi and a massage droid," Ahsoka demanded.

The trio began their trek across the desert, Ahsoka carrying Little Stinky in a trooper backpack. A hooded Renton carrying the pack full of canteens.

"Everything alright, Ahsoka?" Renton mentally asked her.

"Just wondering why Master Anakin seems so gloomy. Ever since we landed in this giant sandbox he's been... I don't know... upset," Ahsoka mentally replied.

"Maybe he has bad memories about this place," Renton suggested.

"But he grew up here, didn't he?" she asked

"Doesn't mean he liked it, or had a choice."

"Everyone has a choice. Master Plo Koon taught me that."

"Not if what I've heard about Tatooine is true."

"What have you heard?"

"The Hutts control this planet. So it's either he was a moisture farmer in the deserts. Or he was a slave to someone."

"A slave? But... The Republics Anti-Slave Laws..."

"The Republic doesn't exist out here. And with the war going on, they can't enforce the law on every planet. Especially in the Outer Rim."

"Hey!" Anakin said, breaking the pair out of their mental talk. "You two alright? You're awfully quiet back there."

"Aw, do you miss our jovial and lively company already?" Ahsoka snipped.  
"While I do find R2 to be a much better conversationalist than either of you. Quiet moments make me a little nervous," Anakin answered.

"We were just wondering why you look so glum," Renton said quickly.

"It's... nothing I want to talk about," Anakin said.

"Right. I get it," Renton said.

Anakin stopped and turned around. "You do?"

"Yeah. It's personal. Master Obi-Wan mentioned that you grew up here. And if what I've heard about Tatooine is true..."

"Right," Anakin said, and quickly turned around to continue walking.

"Wow! That was... brief," Ahsoka mentally stated to her partner.

"Like I said, it's personal. So for now let's just let it go," Renton replied mentally. "When he wants to tell us, he'll tell us. Oh and when we get to Jabba's palace, keep your cloak on."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Don't want Jabba to see how little you wear."

"Is that possessiveness I hear in your voice?" she asked jovially.

"Protectiveness. Hutts are notorious for keeping sexy slave girls around them. Like I said, most of them don't have a choice. And if one of them gets lustful and tries to take advantage of said girl...," he said, sticking his tongue out suggestively at her.

"Ewwwwuuuuu! I didn't need that mental image!" Ahsoka shuddered, her body going through convulsions but thankfully not spewing anything.

"Something wrong, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, sensing the Togruta's disgust.

"Just trying not to ruin this lovely landscape with my abrupt vomiting," Ahsoka declared.

"What's to ruin?" Anakin asked, offhandedly as he looked out over the barren wasteland. "There's nothing here but sand and rocks."

"And a bunch of Magna Guards wielding electro staffs coming right at us" Renton added, sporting four of the deadly droids advancing on speeder bikes as he activated both his lightsabers. "Looks like Dooku wants to tire us out before he kills us."

"I guess we'll have to ruin his plans then," Ahsoka smirked, ready to try some fighting styles they practiced on Earth.

_Flashback._

_Renton's Mountain Cabin._

"_So what exactly are we practicing?" Ahsoka asked dressed in a small tank top, short shorts and barefoot, holding a padded bat._

"_If the Jedi Council can't break this bond between us, we need to learn how to fight without killing each other. With these padded bats we can practice and we'll only have a few bruises when we're done," Renton explained, tying a blindfold over Ahsoka's eyes. "Being blindfold will force us to predict each other's moves."_

"_And the reason we're doing this on a pond is?" she questioned, standing floating dock in the middle of a pond._

"_This is how Master Lunamaria taught me saber techniques," Renton answered, tying his own blindfold over his eyes. "And she made up this rule where whoever falls in has to take off one piece of clothing each time. Hence the reason we're only wearing three articles of clothing each. And the last thing to come off is our blindfolds."_

"_I get the feeling you ended up naked more than once," Ahsoka sighed, getting into her saber stance._

_End Flashback._

"This reminds me of our training on the lake," Renton said as he deflected a strike from the Magna Guard.

"At least we won't be taking off our clothes this time," Ahsoka grunted, blocking an overhead strike from the Guard's electro staff.

"That's funny. I thought you enjoyed that part of the training?" Renton asked, parrying a strike aimed at his gut. "You seemed to like sunbathing naked."

"I didn't have many clothes to wear if you remember," she huffed, slicing an arm off one of the Magna Guards. "And it's not like there were many people around to see me."

"Good point," he said, sending a Magna Guard flying backwards into the sand with a Force-Push, a strange metallic reverberation sounding as it hit the sand. _What was that_?

"Cut the chatter, you two!" Anakin instructed, handling himself against two guards at once. "Just focus on protecting the Huttlet."

"Gee, is that what we're supposed to be doing?" Renton asked sarcastically, slicing the Magna Guard he was fighting into pieces. "One down."

"Make that two down," Ahsoka added, perfectly bisecting her opponent at the waist.

Summoning one of the discarded staff weapons to his hand with the Force, Renton used it to pole-vault over Anakin, landing behind the Magna Guards and quickly jamming the electro-pike into the back of the first Guard. Distracted and with its electrical relays misfiring left and right, the first Magna Guard was removed from the fight, allowing Anakin to battle and slice up the second Guard, before turning his attention to the first one. Renton jumped back as Anakin disabled the first Guard, before hefting the pike over his head and hurling it at the head of the Guard that Ahsoka had bisected. While it had been sliced in half, its upper body was still active. Crawling towards Ahsoka, Renton was the first to spot it and flung the electro-pike into the Guard's head.

"Thanks, Rent," Ahsoka said to the young Jedi.

"No problem, Soka," Renton replied.

"We're not out of this yet, guys," Anakin interrupted.

"What? Why not?" Ahsoka asked.

"That's why!" Anakin said, pointing up to the top of the sand dunes.

Renton and Ahsoka looked up, and gasped when they saw Count Dooku standing atop the dunes with the moon right behind him.

"Impressive." the older Sith Lord said to them. "Though a true Jedi would have eliminated them much sooner."

The three Jedi just glared at Dooku and his blatant attempt at criticism which was aimed at their pride and abilities as Jedi Knights. However, it was Renton who suddenly realized something.

"Uh-oh! Guys! We need to get out of here!" Renton gasped.

"What? Why?" Anakin asked.

Reading Renton's thoughts, Ahsoka gasped when she realized what he did. "Because we're standing in the middle of a Sand Pit!" Ahsoka said.

"Exactly!" Dooku grinned as he held out his hands and closed them together. The large sand mounds surrounding the three Jedi, and one Huttlet, responding to the Force-Push the Sith Lord used to drop more than a ton of sand upon his enemies.

"Force-Shield, Now!" Anakin shouted as he threw his hands up.

Ahsoka and Renton threw their hands up too, their powers forming an effective Force-Bubble around them that blocked the sand from reaching them. Dooku pushed and pushed, piling on as much sand as possible, until the deep hole the three Jedi had found them in, was nothing but a large, towering mound of sand. Satisfied with his work, Dooku relented on his Force-powers, and stared at the sand.

"Your move, Jedi," Dooku said with a sneer.

Deep beneath the sand, the trio just looked around as Renton held up one of his lightsabers.

"So, what now?" Ahsoka asked.

"We push up and break free." Anakin suggested.

"Bad idea," Renton said.

"What? Why?" Anakin asked.

"Because Dooku's probably still up there waiting for us. We'll use too much energy to get out of here, and Dooku will cut us down before we get the chance to defend ourselves," Renton explained.

"Well... I'm sure Dooku's waiting for us. So do you have a better plan?" Anakin asked.

"Actually... I think I might," he said with a grin.

While Anakin and Ahsoka held the sand up, Renton used his powers to tunnel sideways through the sand to the location he last remembered hearing the strange metal sound.

_If I'm right... yes_! He thought as he found what he was looking for. "Here!"

"What? What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"The key to getting out of this mess. I hope," Renton said, pushing the sand aside to reveal what looked like a partial open metal hatch.

"Mind filling us in?" Anakin asks, still trying to keep the sand from killing them.

"I think this might be some kind of transport we can use, if it's still in working condition," Renton replied pulling the hatch open with the Force. Climbing up the hatch/ramp Renton quickly noticed several markings on the bulkheads. "Everything's in English."

"Does that mean it's a fighter jet from Earth?" Ahsoka asked, right in his tail.

"I don't know, I've never heard of a jet design like this before," he confessed, moving up to the cockpit. "But it should make it easier to operate."

It took a few minutes but Renton was able to figure out the start-up sequence, only problem was the engines of this jet were still buried in the sand. Luckily Ahsoka was able to handle that obstacle while Anakin got ready to move the sand keeping them trapped in one go. On the surface Dooku sat in meditation, waiting for his prey to attack. The Force telling him they were still alive. He was broken from his communing with the force when he sensed a huge shift in the sand where he buried his adversaries. He watched patiently as a large dome formed and continued expanding before the sand fell away to reveal Anakin standing atop an angular looking craft with two engines mounted at the rear. (A/N: Think the X-jet from X-men 2 & 3.) With a pass over the dark lord Anakin back flipped off the jet, landing a short distance from his enemy.

"Impressive, young Skywalker. Your power has greatly increased," Dooku praised getting to his feet. "But I wonder if you have the strength left to fight?"

"Let's find out," Anakin replied, igniting his lightsaber.

With Renton & Ahsoka.

"I hope Master Skywalker can handle Dooku on his own," Ahsoka said shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"He should be fine, but what's wrong with you?" Renton asked, feeling her irritation.

"I think I got sand in my butt," she complained getting out of her seat to secure the Huttlet, then started removing her boots. "Keep this thing steady would you."

"Are you going to be taking your clothes off whenever Master Skywalker's not around?" he asked, hearing the clatter of boots hitting the metal floor.

"No, but I was thinking of going with thigh-highs instead of pants. Maybe something with a slitted skirt," she replied, yanking her pants down to her ankles.

"Could work and it would be easier to relieve yourself if you go into heat again," he added, spotting Jabba's palace on the horizon. "Time to decide if you're going with or without pants because we're approaching Jabba's palace."

"I'll notify Skyguy," she said, activating her comm. link. "Master Skywalker, we're approaching Jabba's palace. We'll be landing in a few minutes."

"**That's good to hear. I'll be along shortly**," Anakin replied.

"What about Dooku?" Ahsoka asked, tugging her pants off with her free hand.

"**He just up and left just after you two flew off. His ship landed, he got in and left. Didn't even try to fight me**," he informed, much to the confusion of the padawans. "**Wait for me once you land, Skywalker out**."

"I really don't like it when he treats us like kids," Ahsoka huffed, shaking the sand out of her pants. "But how did this sand get in my pants anyway? It's not like I dragged my butt through the desert."

"Yet another reason I can see Master Skywalker not liking this planet," Renton mumbled, bringing the jet in for a landing. "You going to stick with a thong or switch to panties?"

"I prefer wearing a thong over panties thank you very much. I really like how the material goes up my butt and I'm glad we were able to get a few of those thong leotards before we left Earth. That just gave me an idea for my new outfit," she answered, patting her butt to get the sand out, a dull thud signalling their landing.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Skywalker," he sighed, shutting down the engines. "If he's on foot he'll be here by nightfall. We were so busy staying alive that we didn't notice if Dooku had a speeder with him, so we could be waiting awhile."

**Disclaimer: Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I've just had a bad case of writers block so I just decided to post this chapter the way it was. And I should really thank ****gunman**** for his help with some of the scenes, without him I wouldn't have gotten as far as I did. So leave a review on your way out and I'll get back to you with the next chapter, eventually.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: This chapter will have Jabba for the first time but I can't find any place online that will give me translation into Hutt speech so I'll have to try something else. Other than that Renton and Ahsoka should be heading back to the Jedi temple in this chapter. And just a reminder I only barrowed the name Renton Thurston from Eureka Seven not the whole character just to clear things up.**

"Speech"

_Thought_

"**Communications**"

"_Telepathy_"

The Chosen One.

"Uh, Ahsoka? We've got company and I don't think it's friendly," Renton warned spotting Jabba's men exiting his desert palace.

"This thing doesn't have shields does it?" she asked, quickly putting her pants back on.

"No and we don't have time to wait for Master Skywalker. Just follow me lead," he instructed, flipping switches to lower the hatch.

"Maybe I should act like your slave girl," she joked, scrambling to get her boots on.

"A bit late for that," he tossed back, grabbing the Huttlet from its backpack. "Let's hope Jabba's willing to listen to reason."

"That's a bit of a stretch, isn't it?" Ahsoka asked as she activated her lightsaber as she followed him down the ramp.

"We're never going to earn Jabba's trust if we kill his men!" Renton argued keeping himself out of view.

Deactivating her lightsaber Ahsoka gave him a pointed look. "You got a better idea?"

"Yep!"

Tossing the Huttlet to Ahsoka Renton broke cover throwing his hands out and Force-Pushed the sands from underneath the advancing thugs. The sand practically vanished as the thugs fell into the man-made pit.

"Let's go!" Renton shouted as he and Ahsoka sprinted towards the citadel.

The pair rushed through the main door, Force-pushing several of Jabba's guards out of the way as they headed to his main audience chamber. However, when they arrived, they found Dooku waiting for them.

"Oh son of a bitch," Renton groaned.

"You will surrender the Huttlet and yourselves as well," Dooku demanded.

"And why would we do that?" Ahsoka asked, clutching the Huttlet tightly in her arms.

"Because... I will not allow you to use that child as pretence to get close enough to the mighty Jabba and then execute him," Dooku said.

Renton and Ahsoka looked around and noticed that Jabba seemed upset by what was being said.

"You lie very convincingly, Dooku," Renton complemented.

"Do I?" Dooku sneered.

"Yeah!" Ahsoka snapped. "Since we rescued the Huttlet, you're trying to make it look like we're here to actually assassinate Jabba, when that was your plan all along!"

"Your Jedi lies will not win you any support here, child!" Dooku scoffed.

"And your Sith deception will serve you no better!" Renton hissed.

"And what proof do you have that I am the one who is deceitful?" Dooku asked.

"This Proof!" Anakin Skywalker shouted as he jumped down into the main audience chamber no lightsaber in hand, but instead a holo-disk, catching Jabba's interest.

"The Mighty Jabba Wishes To Know What Proof You Have, Jedi?" The protocol droid standing beside Jabba translated.

Anakin set the holo-communication device on the ground, activating it, showing the image of an attractive young woman in a white costume. "**Greetings, your Excellency. I am Senator Amidala of the Republic. And I have someone here who can clear this entire mess up instantly**."

Padme's image was replaced with another Hutt whom Jabba knew very well. (Ziro?) Jabba gasped.

"**Tell Him**!" Padme said off-image.

"**It wasn't my fault! I was paid to do it**!" Ziro whined.

(Do what?) Jabba asked.

"**I provided the Intel on where Rotta was going to be. Dooku and his minions merely captured him**!" Ziro explained.

(YOU WHAT?!) Jabba roared in Huttese.

"**It wasn't supposed to be this way! It was a simple business deal! I never meant any harm to befall Rotta! I swear it**!" Ziro said in Basic.

(Ziro! I will deal with you later! Be thankful that you aren't here now, or I would have you turned into Rancor Fodder!) Jabba roared in Huttese again.

The image of Ziro disappeared, and Padme replaced him. "**This whole incident was a plot by the Separatists, wishing to gain your favour and frame the Republic for it all. I trust that this evidence will suffice**?"

(Indeed. The Republic may move freely through my territories,) Jabba replied, much to the relief of the Jedi.

"**You have our most sincere thank your Excellency. And to you Master Skywalker. Without your speedy actions this treaty would have failed**," Padme said, secretly sending Anakin a loving gaze.

"I was just doing my duty, Senator," Anakin replied sending the same gaze back as the hologram faded away.

Jabba turned back to where Dooku had been standing, only to find the Sith Lord gone.

"What the..." Renton gasped.

"How did he..." Ahsoka gasped.

"It doesn't matter." Anakin said. "Ahsoka, I think Jabba and his son have been separated long enough."

Ahsoka used her Force powers and levitated Rotta over to his father. The Huttlet chuckling happily as he floated through the air.

"Showing off a bit, weren't you?" Anakin whispered to the padawan.

"Like you weren't when you just dropped in from the ceiling and presented proof of this whole thing to clear us and get Jabba's approval?" Ahsoka snickered.

"How did you manage that anyway?" Renton asked.

"Luck. Padme contacted me directly after she and group of Clone Troopers raided the nightclub of Ziro the Hutt on Coruscant when she found out that Ziro had a bunch of Battle Droids working for him." Anakin answered.

"We're either lucky or..." Renton started to say.

"Someone is watching out for us!" Ahsoka finished.

"Should I be worried that you're both finishing each other's sentences?" Anakin asked, feeling a little creeped out.

"No," they said in unison.

After hours of being treated as Jabba's VIP guests Anakin received word that the Resolute had arrived in orbit. Renton and Ahsoka had been outside practicing their sabre techniques when a gunship with Master Yoda and Obi-wan on board landed. Both watched silently as Renton parried Ahsoka's strikes with a single lightsaber using the same style as Obi-wan witnessed on Christophsis. Going for an overhead strike Ahsoka didn't count on Renton grabbing her arm and scoring a hit to her exposed belly. It was only because their lightsabers were on a low power setting that the young Togruta wasn't eviscerated. Something that surprised Obi-wan was Ahsoka removing her pants and handing them to Renton.

_That's an odd way to learn from their mistakes but where have I seen that before_? Obi-wan wondered, stroking his beard.

"Ahsoka, why do I get the feeling you like wearing very little clothing?" Renton asked, adding her pants to the pair of boots beside R2. "It seems like you're holding back deliberately."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ahsoka replied sweetly, spreading her legs enough to show her black underwear. "Maybe you're just a better swordsman that me?"

"And you're the one who enjoys using the same rules Master Lunamaria used to teach me. And the fact that you don't seem to care that people are watching leads me to believe that if you had the chance you wouldn't have a problem exposing yourself in public," Renton theorised. "Maybe this bond is affecting our inhibitions."

"A likely possibility, that could be, young padawans," Yoda spoke up, gaining their attention. "Study this bond in more depth, the council will."

"Of course, Master Yoda. Did my master's body reach the temple safely?" Renton asked, deactivating his lightsaber.

"Rest easy, young Thurston. The pier ceremony will begin upon our arrival at the temple," Yoda answered, feeling a great wave of relief lift off Renton's chest.

"Thank you, Master," Renton bowed to the diminutive Jedi.

"Tell me, Renton, what was that saber style you were using? I've never seen one like it," Obi-wan asked, now that he had the time to do so.

"It's actually a mixture of two different sword styles from my homeworld that I studied. Master Lunamaria crated the rule of stripping for every hit I took and mistake I made. She particularly enjoyed walking around wearing very little clothing," Renton explained, getting a chuckle from Obi-wan.

"Yes, I remember how she used to remove a piece of clothing every time she took a hit during saber practice. Her master had to stop her before she got completely naked on more than one occasion," Obi-wan replied, smiling at the memories.

**Disclaimer: And that would be the end of another short chapter. I really wanted to carry this on a bit more but I just got stuck. But I'll try doing better with the next chapter so leave a review on your way out and I'll see you all at my next update.**


	7. not a real update

**To all my readers I know you were hoping for an update but sadly I'm just posting a notice that I am stuck with all fan fics with this message. Please know that I'm not quitting and that I will try to post proper chapters when I can. If you would like to leave suggestions do so and if you would like any ideas for new fan fiction check out my profile page for over 900 ideas. PM me if you want to use an idea or if you don't understand them. I promise my next update will have actual chapters.**

**Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
